


Like the 4th of July.

by Takeitawaypenny



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 4th of July, F/M, Fireworks, MJ is the best girlfriend, date, summer lovin’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: It’s Fourth of July and Peter hasn’t really given much thought into how to quiet his enhanced senses, until it’s too late.





	Like the 4th of July.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I truly didn’t think of this until 4th of July night when my best friend and I were watching fireworks sitting on top of her car. And please forgive me that this is so short. I really wanted to get it out there sooner rather than later. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy! And please leave me a comment if you can think of any, even if it’s about your pet!

Forth of July, Peter’s least favorite holiday. 

Not because he wasn’t Patriotic, don’t get him wrong. It’s just so loud and busy and everyone’s trying to get somewhere. 

He didn’t always hate it. But ever since the spider bite. These past few years of fireworks and festivities always put him on edge. It actually had gotten so bad, that last year he had to call Mr. Stark and beg him to let him stay at the compound. Because, at least he knew if he was there that there wouldn’t be any fireworks. 

But this year he was dating Mj. And he made the stupid decision to agree to going to Coney Island’s annual firework display. She had asked him on the phone one night, while he was in the middle patrol and he had been too distracted to think of a decent excuse. 

So here he was July 3rd trying to come up with a way to subtly block the sound and light. So that he won’t go into a sensory overload in the middle of Coney Island. So far his ideas have all been Vetoed by himself for not being subtle enough. He new he had to be sneaky. Mj is smart and he already thinks she might suspect something “spider” related. 

 

He crumples up another piece of paper full of crappy ideas. It soon joins the pile of paper balls in the corner of his room. The trash can was full but Peter was to lazy to empty it. Being a teenage vigilante was hard work. And criminals always seem to come out of the woodwork near holidays. 

“Peter? It’s 3 am why are your lights still on?” Aunt May questions from the hallway. 

“Sorry May. I wasn’t keeping track of the time. I’ll go to bed now.” 

“You better! And please remember to call Mr. Stark. He texted me today to ask if you could go over tomorrow morning.” 

“I will! Goodnight May!” 

“Goodnight Peter.” 

‘Mr. Stark! Why didn’t I think of that?’ Peter asks himself. Mr. Stark could probably think of a solution to Peter’s problem in ten minutes. 

Finally with a little peace of mind. Peter crawls into bed, climbs under the sheets and turns of his lights. 

———————————

Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzz. 

“Ugh” 

A text from the one and only Iron Man wakes him up. 

Mr. Stark: ‘Kid, I know it’s early but I was wondering if you could bring the suit over. I have some ideas about what I could do to make it lighter.” 

Peter: ‘Sure. I’ll be over in a half hour.’ 

Peter hardly got enough sleep. But, it was his own fault. Now he has to get ready to go meet Mr. Stark. Hopefully the billionaire will have a solution for him. He thinks as he throws off his covers and stands up ready to face the day. 

He throws on a pair of khaki shorts and a American flag tank top.

“Ehh I look like a drunk frat kid.” 

So he throws on a navy blue short sleeve button up over top. But he keeps it open so you can still see the patriotic shirt. 

Peter grabs his backpack and a granola bar. So he can finally start his 20 minute walk to the tower. 

————————

“Peter. I understand your problem. But you came to me on really short notice here.” 

Mr. Stark says as he walks around his lab picking up screwdrivers, wrenches and whatever else he needs for his latest idea.

“Please! I really don’t want to let Mj down.” Peter begs. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t have the time today.” 

“It’s fine. I understand. I’ll see you later I guess.” Peter replies as he walks out of the lab and through the glass doors with his hopes thoroughly crushed. 

Who even invented fireworks anyway? 

——————- 

He sees Mj sitting outside her apartment on her front stoop.

Well here goes nothing. 

“Hey Mj.” 

“What’s up?” 

“N-nothing. Why would you think anything was up?” 

“For starters you’re here 20 minutes early, your face is all red and your hands are shoved so deep in your pockets I’m surprised your shorts haven’t ripped.” Mj states. 

“Haha Michelle jones, always so observant. You know that’s why I like you by the way. You are always....” 

“Come on Pete. Spit it out.” 

“I uhh. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go to the fireworks tonight. They’re just so loud and bright and I’m really sorry.” Peter blurts. 

“Hey. Don’t worry about that I already have a plan.” She says grabbing his hands in hers and making him sit down next to her on the bricks. 

“You really do?” Peter asks as he scoots over so their sides are touching. 

“Yep.” 

——————-

“Thank you.” Peter whispers. 

“You’re welcome.” Mj responds just as quietly. 

They were laying on a blanket in a park. Peter’s Head on Mj’s shoulder. Staring up at the sky. 

Mj had packed for him a pair of noise canceling headphones and sunglasses. She also brought him to a park that barely any people knew about. So that they could be alone, but still be able to see the fireworks. 

“You really didn’t have to do this Mj.” 

“I did. Because like you said, I’m observant. And I couldn’t just let my sensory sensitive boyfriend suffer in silence.” 

“How do you always know?” Peter questions quietly. Almost like he doesn’t really want to know the answer. 

“It’s my job as a decent human being to do something when I see a person struggling. And it’s even harder to ignore it when I happen to love that person.” 

“So... you do love me?” Peter jokes. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Wha..??” 

“Watch the fireworks, Parker.” 

He does.


End file.
